When I Come Back To You Again
by Anika
Summary: The sequal to "Gunning Down Romance". Eat it up, minna-sans!


Hello, everyone! A new fic from me to you, its called "When You Come Back To Me AGain." This is the sequal to "Gunning Down Romance". I heard this song once,and immediatly thought of...well, I'm not going to tell you. YOu'll just have to read it! And BTW, go read my fic, Sabre. I worked really hard on it, and no one has read it! ::sob!!:: Its really good, I swear! -Anika  
  
  
  
Title:When You Come Back To Me Again  
Author:Anika  
Disclaimers: If I owned Gundam Wing, would I be writting fanfiction about it? That's what I thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
When You Come Back To Me Again   
Song written by: Garth Brooks, Jenny Yates   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
*There's a ship out, on the ocean   
At the mercy of the sea   
It's been tossed about, lost and broken   
Wandering aimlessly   
And God somehow you know that ship is me   
  
  
  
  
Heero gazed at Relena's sleeping form as he watched her from her balcony. He didn't know just why he was there. The light sound of the young woman in her slumber was comforting to him. In fact, he had been on her balcony for the past week, wondering why he couldn't just tell her how he felt about her. A small laugh escaped Heero's lips as he thought about that. HE didn't even know how he felt about her, so then how could he possibly tell her what he didn't know?  
  
She had always been there for him during the war. Even when he didn't want her to be. He had been so lost until he met her. She gave him hope that the war he had been fighting might actually result in peace. She gave him hope in all of humanity. He looked out over the balcony and saw the first rays of the dawn creep over the horizon. His thoughts broken, Heero gave a small sigh. "Not tonight," he thought, "Not tonight."  
  
  
  
*'Cause there's a lighthouse, in the harbor   
Shining faithfully   
Pouring its light out, across the water   
For this sinking soul to see   
That someone out there still believes in me   
  
  
  
The light from rising sun slowly crept into Relena's bedroom and finally hit her sleeping face. Squinting, she opened her eyes to the sound of...well, she couldn't really describe the sound she heard, but she had heard it for the past week. She somehow knew, though. She knew he was watching over her, protecting her like he promised he would. Smiling to herself, she stretched out on the bed and grinned. She trusted him with her entire being, her entire soul. She knew he would be back, and when he was ready, her Perfect Soldier would tell her how he feels. Relena beleived in him, that one day he would see the person that he once was, before the war.  
  
  
  
*On a prayer, in a song   
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on   
Raining down, against the wind   
I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end   
When you come back to me again   
  
  
  
  
Heero sat in his bare apartment, staring at the television. All he could think of was how he had run away from her. Throughout the whole time he had known Relena, he had run away. Why? he thought to himself. Why do I keep running? She is exactly what I need. Why do I push her away? Both physically and mentally.   
  
He stood up from his sofa and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Damnit! Get out of my head!" He yelled. He was slowly going crazy, keeping his feelings locked up inside. He thought back on all the times, when he was fighting, he would hear her call his name out of the blue. He would be in Zero, or on Peacemillion, or anywhere but near her, and he would hear her voice pleading him to come to her. And he would always answer her call.   
  
  
  
  
*There's a moment we all come to   
In our own time and our own space   
Where all that we've done, we can undo   
If our heart's in the right place   
  
  
  
Resolute, he picked up his wallet and headed out, determined to tell her. She needed to know. She understood him, knew why he did the things he did. Why he was so cold to everyone. But he also knew that Relena could fix it. Whatever was wrong with him, she would be able to make it better. He opened the door to his apartment, took a deep breath, and proceeded towards his car...and his future.  
  
  
On a prayer, in a song   
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on   
Raining down, against the wind   
I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end   
When you come back to me again   
And again I see my yesterday's in front of me   
Unfolding like a mystery   
You're changing all that is and used to be   
  
  
  
Relena walked outside to meet a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, you know, the typical perfect day. She closed her eyes and smiled as the sunbeams danced acrossed her face. She knew she couldn't go to work today, it was just too nice. So she went to the gardens, the place were she knew that no one would find her. Well, almost no one. The only one who had ever found her there was Heero.   
  
She remembered that night so long ago as she walked down the familiar path, she had come out here because she had a particularly rough meeting that day, and needed to get away from everything. Just as she knelt down in her flowers, she heard the oh so familiar click of a gun, and imediatly knew Heero was there. How he found her, she had no idea. But he was there, and that was all that mattered. But then he left, ran away from her again. Sighing at the memory, Relena sank down into her flowers and breathed in there scent. Suddenly, she was aware of a presance behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
*On a prayer, in a song   
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on   
Raining down, against the wind   
I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end   
When you come back to me again   
  
  
Heero took a deep breath when he saw her. She looked as beautiful as the first time he had saw her here. She turned to him, and gave him a small smile.  
  
"I'm here." he said. And that was all he said. He neared her, and sat with her in the flowers.  
  
"Yes, but are you here for good?" she questioned.  
  
He looked at her then, and for the first time in four years, she looked back at him.  
  
"Yes, for good." 


End file.
